Vasebreaker
:Not to be confused with the level Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is one of the groups in Puzzle Mode levels. It involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically and to formulate his/her own strategy as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a plant or zombie in it, except for the green vases with leaves printed on them, which will always contain plants. Gargantuars are very dangerous in these levels as they will smash open vases in addition to crushing plants, similar to how Jack-in-the-Box Zombies will explode immediately and destroy vases in addition to plants. Vasebreaker offers a unique variation on the basic gameplay by allowing the player to control the speed at which new plants or zombies arrive. After every ten streaks of Vasebreaker Endless, a present, chocolate, a bag with gold coins or a bag with a diamond will be dropped. It made its first appearance at Plants vs. Zombies where the mini-game itself is introduced first. After a few years of the game's first release and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time's tenth month of release, PopCap once again decided to bring the old minigame back in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Icons Vasebreaker.png|iPhone and Android icon Vase PC.png|PC icon Vase iPad.png|iPad icon Vase DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Levels Vasebreaker icon.png|Vasebreaker To the left.PNG|To the Left Third vase.PNG|Third Vase Pc chain reaction.PNG|Chain Reaction M is for metal.PNG|M is for Metal Scaty potter icon.PNG|Scary Potter Pc new hokey pokey icon.PNG|Hokey Pokey Chain reaction 2 icon.PNG|Another Chain Reaction Ace of vase icon.PNG|Ace of Vase Vasebreaker endless icon.PNG|Vasebreaker Endless Levels There are ten Vasebreaker levels, each one becoming more difficult than the preceding one. *Vasebreaker *To the Left *Third Vase *Chain Reaction *M is for Metal *Scary Potter *Hokey Pokey *Another Chain Reaction *Ace of Vase *Vasebreaker Endlessthumb|right|300px|Playthrough for all the Vasebreaker puzzles (except for Endless). Strategies As the Tree of Wisdom states, Vasebraker is easier if you break right side first. If you get a Squash, look for a Buckethead Zombie or other tough zombies that need killing. Planterns should be planted in the middle of a large group of vases. Place the two Threepeaters in rows 2 and 4 to cover all rows quickly. Vasebreaker Endless, much like Survival: Endless, offers a chance to hone your skills against ever increasing difficulty. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:IMG 1996.png|Vasebreaker in the iOS version. File:Ace of Vase.png|The vases in Ace of Vase. File:Aovaov.jpg|Ace of Vase. File:IMG 0605.png|A Vasebreaker level. File:Bsus.JPG|Three Buckethead Zombies. File:Chain.jpg|A level of Vasebreaker in Action. File:3vas.jpg|A Snow Pea fighting a Zombie. File:JBEndlessStandard.jpg|An example build. File:Vas.jpg|Another game in Progress. DS Vase.jpg|A Mystery Vase in the Nintendo DS version. DS Plant Vase.jpg|A Plant Vase in the Nintendo DS version. Scary Pot.png|The three vases with the cancelled zombie vase. Vasebreaker level hack.jpg|A hacked vasebreaker level. descarga (14).jpg|A Vasebreaker Endless level. images (53).jpg|A Vasebreaker Endless level with Gargantuars. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants vs Zombies 2 Vasebreaker Coming Soon Vasebreaker in pvz2.png|Vasebreaker in teaser VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Power-ups pvz2graves.png|All of the vases that appear in the Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Vasebreaker trailer. Screenshot 2014-08-29-10-01-13.png|Advertisement. Vasebreakericon.png|Vasebreaker on the level selection. Video VaseBreaker Intro level Plants vs Zombies 2 vasebreaker update|Intro VaseBreaker Egyptian Challenge Pack level Plants vs Zombies 2 vasebreaker update|Egyptian Challenge Pack Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *Since the Gargantuar does not appear in the online version of ''Plants vs. Zombies, it is replaced by the Giga-Football Zombie. *It apperars impossible for a Gargantuar to fit in a single small vase. **Maybe it is because the zombies are compressed to a smaller size while inside the vase. *In the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, Vasebreaker is part of the Mini-games with only three rounds. *In the web version of Plants vs. Zombies, there are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, so they have been replaced with dynamite. *The hammer used to break the vases is the same as the one used in Whack a Zombie and Last Stand (iOS versions only). *When the last zombie (except for Gargantuars) is killed in a streak in Vasebreaker Endless, only its head will fall down and its body will disappear. This also happens when a zombie is killed by a Lawn Mower. *In the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies, if the last zombie dies, a hypnotized zombie would suddenly disappear. *If the player buys a garden rake and no zombies activated it, it will disappear in the second level in Vasebreaker Endless. *Level 4-5 is a Vasebreaker level on the Night stage (front yard), even though 4-x levels are on the Fog stage (backyard). *The left-facing Repeater is just like the Split Pea without the front head. *According to the Lawn Strings, the Vasebreaker series was originally going to be called Scary Potter. This does happen to be one of the levels of the mode. *There was supposed to be three kind of vases due to the other version of Plants vs. Zombies (with "images" folder), two of them are already added (Mystery vase and Plants vase), and an unreleased Zombie vase with Zombie's color and Zombie's face sign. *The name may be a reference to the cartoony boxing game Facebreaker. There is a cancelled level named "Vasebreaker Facebreaker" according to the LawnStrings, supporting this theory. *Vasebreaker is available for iPhone and iPod Touch. The first level is free, while the other 8 and Endless are purchased through Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 150,000 coins. *In the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies, there's a mini-game of Vasebreaker based off the Level 4-5 version. *If the player times it extremely correctly, it is possible to use Squash to kill Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. However, it would also requires the use of a Snow Pea to slow down the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie so as to prevent it from exploding. *In the PC version of Plants vs. Zombies, if paused, hovering the mouse cursor over a vase will still light up the vase. *In the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies, it says "Vase Breaker" instead "Vasebreaker". *Vasebreaker is the only puzzle that is in Adventure Mode. *It is unknown how Pogo Zombie starts jumping when the vase is broken. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *It is the first returning mini-game in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time after the 2.7.1 update. *The vases now have cracks. *Plant Food can be obtained when smashing the vases. See also *Puzzle Mode/Strategy Guide *Smashing! *Gotcha! Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Night Category:Vasebreaker Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Mini-games